


The Tail End

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gwen/Lance, explicit, no AU, vanilla. Arthur+Gwen love each other romantically, but he isn't into girls sexually. They're poly with Lancelot+Merlin. Arthur walks in on Lance+Gwen, is happy that his wife is happy, +admires the movement of Lance's ass.</p><p>“Enjoy the show, Your Highness?” Gwen asked, still a bit breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail End

Arthur crouched beneath the breakfast table. It was too small to properly hide him but he wasn’t sure the occupants would notice. Or care.

The pair were all arching backs and glistening sweat. He saw a pink tongue dart out across dark nipples and the sound Lance gave out made his toes curl. It didn’t help that with each thrust Arthur got a perfect view of Lance’s golden, perfect arse. The movements quickly turned erratic, all their noises louder and eager. He’d caught the tail end of this endeavor as far as he could tell. Pun intended.

He always knew Gwen would kiss when she orgasmed. And she did, legs twisted up around Lancelot’s thighs, nails digging hard and deep into his bronzed back, lips crashing sloppily against his. Her  _ah ah ah_ ’s were drowned out by his  _oh oh oh_ ’s Arthur shrunk back against the wall, wondering if he could open the door without alerting them to their visitor.

At least his wife was enjoying herself. Not that he’d ever doubted Lance, of course.

“Enjoy the show, Your Highness?” Gwen asked, still a bit breathless.

“Hello, Sire.” A laugh bit out from Lance, his face a bright cherry red.

Arthur stood, grateful now that the chair was exactly the perfect height to hide his crotch. “Yes, well. Good work.” Arthur pursed his lips. Yeah, that was awkward. “I’m just going to leave now, and you two can do whatever you two do. Gwen, it’s good to know you’re having fun.”

He practically sprinted out of the room, but not before he heard Gwen call out through a giggle, “Tell Merlin I said hi.”

Merlin would never let him live this down.


End file.
